1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bottle cleaning devices and more particularly, to bottle cleaning devices known as bottle brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottle brushes have been designed mounted on metal handles which require the user to hold a jar or bottle in one hand and the bottle brush in the other thereby making its use cumbersome. The user must physically insert and rotates by hand the brush in an attempt to clean the inside surfaces of the bottle or jar. The effort is tiresome and in many cases the inner surfaces are not thoroughly cleaned. This can present a problem in those instances where the bottle is a bottle used for feeding babies and the remanent of content, a baby formula, can spoil. Contamination can occur when the bottle is again filled with formula and the content fed to a baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,176 provides a bottle brush which can be attached to the center section of a double sink, thereby enabling an individual to wash bottles using one hand. But the individual still must physically place the bottle over the brush and rotate the bottle. This is no different than using a free brush when it comes to efficient and effective cleansing of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 334,287 illustrates a power driven bottle brush which could provide a more effective means to clean bottles. However, the design of the brush limits its use to a special type of bottle in order for the brush to be effective as a cleaning instrument. The design also would appear to require the use of a specially designed driver necessitating the purchase of the driver of limited application and the brush.
Accordingly, there exists the need of a bottle brush which will efficiently and effectively clean bottles, such as baby bottles, while avoiding manual manipulation of the brush and one which can be driven by universal readily available drivers.